Kissing Jessica Stein
by Astarael2
Summary: What if things had gone a little different at the restaurant...Rated for sexual content (Lime).


A Different Sort of Love  
  
What if things had gone a little different?  
  
It was around ten and the little café was brimming with people. A party of two had just been turned into a party of four. The two women formerly alone were now squashed together on a bench across from two unknown men. The men had tried cheesy pick up lines to join them and been rejected by the red head but accepted by the brunette. They had ended up staying. The red head was uneasy, she was trying something new. She was straying away from the straight line she had always walked.  
  
"So what is it about lesbians that guys find so interesting?" Helen asked with a coy smile. Jessica's wide and terrified eyes turned to her but she ignored them.  
  
"Well I." The hulking man broke off, thinking. He sat with his friend, across the table from Jessica Stein and Helen Cooper. "It just so.good."  
  
The neurotic yet beautiful red head Jessica fidgeted unnoticed under the scrutiny of the two men. Helen on the other hand was very composed and suave, smiling indulgently to the boys.  
  
"What is it exactly though?" Helen questioned, her gray eyes demure. The man wrinkled his forehead and glanced at his buddy for back up. "Um.I. its they way they touch."  
  
"Really?" Helen breathed. She shifted, resting her left hand on the table and allowing the other fall onto her lap. "How so?"  
  
The guy looked at his buddy once more, "Its just so."  
  
Under the table Helen reached out and slid her right hand slowly over Jessica's smooth left thigh. Jessica stopped fidgeting abruptly, her eyes wide. She glanced down at the pale white hand caressing her leg and looked up at the two guys across the table who knew nothing of Helen's intrusion.  
  
"So.sexy." The guy finished, he looked proudly at his buddy as if he had accomplished something great. On the other side of the table Helen smiled adoringly at the two cocky men.  
  
Under the table Helen's hand continued to sensuously stroke Jessica's thigh, twisting the blue dress's hemline. Jessica's breath was coming in short imperceptible bursts as Helen's fingers crept under the hem and slowly farther up her leg.  
  
"Do you girls want-" The man started to say but was broken off by a gasp from Jessica.  
  
"You know what. I think I have to go to the washroom." Jessica squeaked and slid off the seat. She made a hasty beeline to the washroom as the others watched her go.  
  
"I think I should go see if she's okay." Helen looked apologetically towards the two guys, "I'll be right back"  
  
She followed Jess's path to the washrooms aware of the men's gaze at her retreating figure.  
  
"So which one is hotter?" The guy asked his friend.  
  
"The red head."  
  
"Really? I like the brunette. You think we'll get any?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
*****  
  
Jessica stared at her reflection, tilting her head and wondering what she was doing. She was straight. She shouldn't be doing this. Yet at the same time she thought of the strange chills that thrilled her body at Helen's touch. Of the pale hand caressing her, wanting that hand all over her. She sighed and looked down at the sink.  
  
A creak interrupted her thoughts and she looked up as Helen walked through the door. With out thinking she moved, catching Helen's chin and pulling it towards her. Their lips brushed, and then locked as Helen pushed Jessica back against the wall. Jessica pulled her head back and breathed as Helen continued kissing her neck. A moan broke from her as Helen's kisses moved farther and farther down towards her chest.  
  
"Wait..." She groaned as Helen tried to claim her mouth once more. Her words were lost in another kiss. "Wait."  
  
"What?" Helen asked breathlessly.  
  
"Are you insane?" Jessica tried to say but was ambushed by another kiss. This time it was Helen who pulled back.  
  
"Why? She inquired unhappily.  
  
"Because this is a public washroom. Anyone who walked in would find us."  
  
*****  
  
The guys grinned knowingly to each other when the girls emerged.  
  
"You know what guys. Jess isn't feeling good. I think I'm gonna take her home and tuck her into bed." Helen said smiling ruefully. Jessica blushed but didn't say anything. "Can't we buy you a drink?" The guy asked in last resort.  
  
"No, I think we'd better go." Helen responded as she picked up her own and Jessica's jacket and walked out of the café.  
  
***** "I've never been to your house before." Helen said as they tried to get up the spiral staircase. They weren't making much progress.  
  
"You'd prolly get to see it if you let me go." Jessica whispered as Helen attacked her mouth again. They continued to struggle up the stairs between kisses and confusion.  
  
"I thought you were straight." Helen remarked as they stumbled into Jessica's bedroom.  
  
"I thought I was too." Jessica whispered as she separated herself from Helen to turn on the bedside light. Helen looked around the room, at the books and painting lying scattered around.  
  
"I didn't know you painted." Helen commented as she turned around. She was knocked forcefully over by Jessica's weight and she fell backwards onto the bed with Jessica overtop of her. Jessica smiled down on Helen and Helen reached up and pulled her body down into a more-then-friends embrace.  
  
Jessica pulled back for a moment as Helen's cool hands slid the straps off her dress and slowly pulled the zipper undone.  
  
"I can't." She whispered.  
  
The dress slowly slid down her hips and into a crumpled pile on the floor. Helen smirked.  
  
"Yes you can." Then Helen reached up and pulled the light cord. The room was plunged into darkness.  
  
There was a sharp exhale of breath in the silence.  
  
"Never my tummy." Jessica gasped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Authors notes: Hi, yeah. First lime (yes I meant lime. Its not a lemon) be nice please! If you like it tell me and I'll continue. 


End file.
